


Popularity Contest

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealous Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is too popular for Sherlock's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popularity Contest

Sherlock stood on the sidelines of the football pitch. He was not happy.

Every time Lestrade had free time from work and was invited to play some football by his friends, he begged Sherlock to come.

 _Let me prove I'm not lazy and can actually keep up with you if you let me_ , he'd say with a smirk, but every time, Sherlock would turn his invitation down because he would claim to be busy, which wasn't always true, but if Lestrade had a feeling it wasn't always true, he wouldn't argue about it. Lestrade would simply sigh and state that next time he'd convince him to come.

This time, however, they had just finished a case and Lestrade knew for a fact that Sherlock had nothing on, and he saw through Sherlock's " _I got a text on the drive home"_ so it was set.

And Sherlock had to admit, he did get a little into the game itself (plus it helped that they played Shirts V Skins and Lestrade ended up on Skins), but the game was already over now.

He looked across the pitch to find Lestrade talking to his friends and acquaintances, shirt still off. He watched as some of the players' wives and girlfriends had come over to the men to join in their conversation. Probably some banter about their work week or maybe to discuss potential get togethers. Sherlock watched from afar, not sure if he should join in, and admitted to himself that maybe this would not be the best time to alienate Lestrade's friends with his typical behavior.

However, Sherlock noticed some of the women looking at Lestrade, even when Lestrade wasn't talking. Sherlock was immediately displeased. He didn't move though, he knew Lestrade wasn't interested, plus the women were married to or dating the other men in the group. Though, then again, he worked in a business where he saw that _that_ never stopped anyone, and Lestrade  _had_ been cheated on by his wife, and it wasn't that he thought Lestrade would cheat on him but-

And there it was. One of the women had touched Lestrade's bicep. It wasn't blatant, just a simple hand on arm, possibly to ground herself as she laughed her own joke, a reasonable movement, except Sherlock's eyes locked on and timed how long the hand lingered on Lestrade's arm. _5 seconds._  Whatever reasons Sherlock had for staying out of the conversation and away were long gone and he strode across the field. As he walked over, Lestrade noticed him and smiled.

"Ah, this is my partner, Sherlock," he heard Lestrade say as he approached.

Sherlock put on a smile for everyone and played up being pleasant, but he made sure he stood incredibly close to Lestrade until they left.

-

In the car, Sherlock was mostly unresponsive as Lestrade talked about... well something. He was so deep in thought, he barely did a good job pretending he was listening to whatever it was Lestrade was saying.

The matter of the fact was that Sherlock was worried. Actually, not worried, Lestrade wouldn't cheat on him, Lestrade would never do that to anyone, and Sherlock was sure that even if, god forbid, Lestrade wanted to cheat, he just wouldn't.

But he still didn't like what he saw.

He knew Lestrade was considered very attractive, even if Lestrade didn't seem to agree ("bollocks, Sherlock, not at my age"). Even if Lestrade didn't notice, Sherlock certainly noticed that people of every gender were considerably more polite and pleasant with Lestrade than with other people. Except this was the first time that Sherlock had seen  _that_ , someone touching him in a way Sherlock considered inappropriate. Were people touching Lestrade like this when Sherlock wasn't watching?

Before Sherlock realized it, they were already out of the car and walking into the flat.

"Can't even sit on the sofa unless I wanna stink it up" Lestrade had said as he walked into the flat and straight for the shower.

Sherlock sat down in the kitchen.

Sherlock considered his options. He knew Lestrade would not be happy with him if he terrorized people's lives over this. He knew Lestrade would still not take too kindly to Sherlock threatening people, friend or stranger. Clearly, the most obvious option was just being everywhere Greg was. Going on all cases with Greg, going to all of his games, even going to the supermarket with him even if it wasn't necessary for both of them to go. If it meant being able to prevent  _that_ from happening, he would. Of course, then there was no other solution. It wasn't impractical either, Lestrade always wanted to spend more time together with him. Everyone wins.

Sherlock heard the squeak of the shower being turned off.

There was still something bothering him, though. Not a problem exactly, just.

Sherlock wanted to make sure Lestrade was truly his. That Lestrade wasn't unsatisfied or thinking of finding such satisfaction elsewhere.

He heard a door shut and Lestrade sitting on the sofa, followed by the television being turned on, not that Lestrade was watching. Lestrade would always just turn it on for noise, to relax after a game.

Sherlock got up and strode over to the sofa and sat down next to Lestrade. Lestrade was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, his usual post-game apparel.

"Hmmm? You're usually up and about the flat finding something do," Lestrade said, though he didn't sound too concerned, just vaguely curious, unaware that was more important to Sherlock than anything else he could be doing right now.

Sherlock looked down towards Lestrade's lap, and moved his hand onto Lestrade thigh.

"Ah, impressed with my playing then?" Lestrade said, unable to fight he grin on his face.

Sherlock moved his hand further up his leg in response.

"Y'know, Sherlock, much as I would love to, I'm too tired to do this. Not as young as I used to be, can't play and have sex immediately after" Lestrade said.

Sherlock panicked (panic? No, of course not, just simply thrown off, yet he should have known this about post-game Lestrade).

"It's okay, you don't have to do anything," Sherlock tried, he continued to look at Greg's groin in an attempt to not make eye contact.

"You sure?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, Lestrade, it's fine," Sherlock responded, timing his response so he didn't seem too eager. He needed to be more controlled, he didn't want to let Lestrade think there was any wrong or behind this. He looked at Lestrade as if to affirm his statement.

"'kay then" Lestrade said. Sherlock, looking back down, took that as a go ahead to move to Lestrade's penis.

Just as he touched it, Lestrade suck in breath and leaned forward, throwing off Sherlock's balance a bit.

"Hold on" Lestrade said. Sherlock jerked his head back to Lestrade.

"What?"

"You sure you're alright?"

"I already said it was fine, I don't need any reciprocation."

"No, no, I mean, are you  _okay_? _"_

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Of course I'm okay."

"You've been acting funny since the game."

"How so?" Sherlock asked, though he regretted not deflecting immediately.

"Well, you weren't very talkative in the car on the way back. Almost like you were lost in thought, which would be fine but I can't imagine my football game gave you much to think on."

"I was thinking about a past case."

"I guess, but then you haven't really moved since we got back. I don't know... It feels off is all."

"I mean, if you don't want a blowjob..." Sherlock attempted, hoping that his "casual" threaten would make Lestrade back off.

"That's not it, it's just... I feel like you're upset about something."

"Well I'm not." Sherlock said a little too curtly. Catching his own curtness, Sherlock tried to move his hand to Lestrade's crotch again, but Lestrade grabbed his hand to stop it and held onto it.

"Please Sherlock, I really don't want to pretend nothing is wrong, plus you tend to obsess over things and stuff eventually gets destroyed in my flat and I don't want that. But mainly, I don't want to have things fester until it becomes a huge problem, especially if I did something wrong."

That caught Sherlock off guard.

"Lestrade, why would you think you've done anything wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe I said something at the game? I've been running it in my head. Were you that upset that I brought you?" Lestrade let go of Sherlock's hand and scratched the back of his head.

Sherlock sighed. Lestrade was not so sharp, he would have figured it out by now if he were, but Sherlock did give him too little credit if he could figure that Sherlock was upset by something since the game.

"It's nothing, really, I just simply wanted to remind you that you are mine, without so many words."

Lestrade cocked his head, clearly confused. "I mean, of course I am. What makes you think I-"

Sherlock clenched his teeth.

"Was it Carol?"

 _Was that her name?_ Sherlock thought.

"'Cause now that I'm remembering, you did come over after she touched me." Lestrade looked around the room in thought before looking back at Sherlock. "Were _you_ jealous Sherlock?" Sherlock took back what he said about Lestrade not being so sharp, clearly he just had his own pace.

"Jealous? Of course not," Sherlock said with as much nonchalance as he could muster, and if anybody else was there, they'd believe him, but Lestrade knew him too well.

"You were!" Lestrade exclaimed, not accusatory, but as if he'd had a eureka moment. "That's why you came over in a huff."

Sherlock obviously remembered things differently because he did not come over in a huff, he strode over in a calm-and-collected and _smooth_  manner.

"Well, why wouldn't I. She clearly had no sense of boundaries, even with her husband there. I thought maybe she would like a reminder that you are taken."

"Sherlock, she's just very friendly, she was telling a story about me, that's all. But you have nothing to worry with her, she _is_ married and besides-"

"You know being married has not stopped someone from attempting to pursue sexual relations with someone else."

"But I would never cheat on you Sherlock, you must know that."

"I know you wouldn't Lestrade, you're too... moral for that." Sherlock sniffed. "But it's not just her. Everyone thinks you're nice and handsome. _All_ the wives were looking at you. When we go out, people are nicer to you-"

"That's because you're rude to them."

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue but had to agree: "Yes, true, but they're still nicer to you than they are to anybody else. Witnesses are more responsive to you than any of your other officers, the clerks at the store are more pleasant and helpful to you, people go out of their way to be nice to you and you don't even notice."

Lestrade didn't respond.

"I know you're not the most observant person around, but even you can't be that blind to that."

"I'm sorry, I really honestly never noticed Sherlock."

"I suppose that's why you're lucky to have me around, to notice these things for you," Sherlock said. He said it as a jab but his usual acerbic tone just wasn't there.

"I'm not gonna leave you, you know," Lestrade assured him.

"I-" Sherlock inhaled and exhaled. "I know, but it's infuriating, to see anybody talking to you when they're clearly interested."

"I can understand that." "But Sherlock, I, I couldn't do that, not to you, and I really wouldn't. I li-, love what we have."

"I do as well."

"I can't stop people from being nicer to me-"

"You could-"

"No, I'm not being mean or rude, to stop it. I can't stop that but I can promise not to respond or let them down nicely."

Sherlock nodded before something struck him.

"You emphasized 'you'."

"Hmmmm?"

"You said 'you were jealous?' and emphasized 'you'."

Maybe it was the discussion they'd already had, or maybe Lestrade wouldn't be as hard to crack as Sherlock was, or Lestrade knew Sherlock would figure it out anyway, but Lestrade sighed and began to explain.

"I mean, that's why I brought you in the first place. I don't know if I'd call it me being jealous exactly, but I just, I'm always half joking when I invite you to my games and say to show you I've still got it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm over 50, I'm starting to get softer, I'm not as smart as you, I'm not as in good of shape as I used to be, but I still just wanted to show you that I was good at something. I don't know, it really sounds silly to ask you to come to a game to see how good I am at it." Lestrade chuckled. "I worry you might become more interested in someone else is all. I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Lestrade, you are important to me, I don't care about how smart you are or athletic, I'm with you because I realized what you've done for me and would do for me."

Lestrade smiled at that.

"If I truly had lost interest in you for not being what you say you aren't, would I not have stopped speaking to you years ago? You are kind and moral and you have done so much, I could not abandon someone like you."

"Maybe we both need to work on this, this jealousy and inadequacy thing then, yeah?"

"Perhaps. I have a solution though."

"Which is?"

"I would just spend more time with you."

"Like follow me around?"

"Yes, I thought of it, we both-"

"Sherlock, no."

"But-"

"Sherlock. Difference between spending time with me and following to make sure nobody speaks to me. Pretty sure I don't you looming over me whenever I order a coffee."

"I might need to though if-"

"Stop." Lestrade laughed though. "We''ll work on it."

Lestrade leaned over and gave Sherlock a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sherlock rested his head on Lestrade's shoulder.

One thing stuck in his mind.

"Lestrade, I have one question: If you thought I was upset with you, why did you think I'd reward you with a blowjob?" Sherlock asked.

"Ha. Honestly, I didn't know, but I thought it would reveal itself in some superior mind game you'd have waiting for me a week later."

"Really?"

"I know, I know, it doesn't make sense but with what I thought and then you offered it... I don't know..."

"I know I'm complex, but I'm not that complicated Lestrade when it comes to situations like this."

Lestrade laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Speaking of that blowjob..." Sherlock said slyly.

Sherlock moved his hand, and reached for Lestrade's crotch again. Lestrade moved his hand to his to stop him once again.

"Sherlock, you really don't have to."

"I know, but I... still want to do it."

"I'm still tired though, I can't-"

"Just let me? I don't need you to do anything."

Lestrade took a deep breath. As much as he got out of him, Sherlock would never admit that at this point this was less about reminding Lestrade that Sherlock wanted him as much as it was for Sherlock to prove to himself that maybe what Lestrade said was true and that he wanted him just as much. Lestrade removed his hand from Sherlock's to hold his face and kiss him.

"Alright then, love, go ahead." Lestrade leaned back on the couch.

Sherlock's hand moved for his cock, and grasped it.

As he stroked it through the sweatpants, he heard Lestrade's breathing get a little heavier. He took his time feeling Lestrade's cock. He knew Lestrade didn't have anything underneath the sweatpants, knew this was the only bit of fabric between his hand and Lestrade's cock. He felt Lestrade grab his face before he gently pulled it towards him to kiss. Sherlock's position was a bit uncomfortable, and the kiss was messy, which Sherlock wasn't always fond of, but in this case, he took it as a good indicator of where they stood. They stayed like that, kissing while he stroked Lestrade through his sweatpants until Lestrade had gotten hard.

Sherlock broke away from Lestrade's kiss and looked down again. He had removed his hand and could see the erection tenting the sweatpants. Sherlock picked himself up from the couch and got on his knees in front of Lestrade. He pulled the waistband up, over, and down slowly, revealing Lestrade's cock, already dripping with precum. He let the band sit below Lestrade's erection. He looked up at Lestrade, who was staring back down with glazed eyes, and mouth slack jawed.

Sherlock looked back down. He lifted Lestrade's shirt a bit, and kissed the bit of stomach above Lestrade's dick, and felt Lestrade jerk a bit. Sherlock knew he was sensitive there, so he kissed him there again. He relished a bit in how ticklish Lestrade was and being one of the only people who knew where. He helped lift Lestrade's shirt over his head, and continued to keep kissing there, knowing it made Lestrade squirm. When he was satisfied, he made his way to Lestrade's penis. He licked the tip, and Lestrade hissed. He sucked the head into his mouth and got a moan out of him. He felt Lestrade's hand graze the side of his face. Sherlock shivered a bit at the light touch, it tingled where there was contact but somehow he felt a bit of a tingle in his chest and stomach, too.

Sherlock took some of Lestrade's cock into his mouth, and began to bob his head, slowly making his way down the shaft. He heard a strangled "Sherlock" in that deep gravelly voice he loved so much. Sherlock changed his pace and movement, making sure to suck Lestrade's cock exactly how Lestrade liked it: going down fairly quick but pulling back up slowly while pressing his tongue on the underside. He continued this, encouraged by the sighs and moans that escaped from Lestrade's mouth as well as the feeling of his hands in his hair.

Soon enough, he heard Lestrade struggle to tell him he was going to come. Sherlock pulled off, and jerked Lestrade off until streams of cum landed on Lestrade's stomach.

When it stopped, Sherlock leaned up to kiss Lestrade before getting up to get him a flannel. When he came back, he sat next to Lestrade, leaning against him. Lestrade wiped himself before laying down along the sofa and pulling Sherlock onto him so Sherlock and him were almost chest-to-chest. Lestrade began to play with Sherlock's hair.

"I don't know why you think I'd leave you anyway when you suck cock like that."

"Oh god, shut up, Lestrade."

Lestrade giggled, which caused Sherlock to giggle into Lestrade's chest, too.

"And maybe because I love you too much," Lestrade added.

Sherlock settled back into Lestrade's chest, comforted by that last statement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, open to concrit.
> 
> Anything you notice that's wrong (grammar, inconsistency, or typos), don't hesistate to point them out.
> 
> I'm not the best at sex scenes but I hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
